


traipsing past tapestries

by chants_de_lune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chants_de_lune/pseuds/chants_de_lune
Summary: James takes Lily on a midnight adventure.Originally titled "Exploring the Castle"Posted from Tumblr, 2014
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	traipsing past tapestries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilightstargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstargazer/gifts).



> I absolutely own this JKR, do not lay one ugly transphobic finger on my 3k of fluff

Lily Evans was curled up on an overstuffed armchair in the Gryffindor common room at half past midnight, composing a Potions essay for Slughorn. She wasn’t procrastinating, but she had started it earlier that evening and couldn’t bring herself to leave it incomplete. The fireplace crackled as she wrote. Thunder boomed and rain pattered against the window. She adjusted the scarlet and gold throw blanket on her lap, thinking about the effects of wolfsbane being added to the Draught of Living Death. 

As she put quill to parchment, a pair of hands clapped themselves around her eyes. 

She jumped, sending her ink bottle flying across the room. With a small scream, she whirled around to see Gryffindor Tower's biggest tosser. 

James Potter smirked. 

“Hello, Evans.”

She rolled her eyes. “For God’s sake, Potter, do not do that to me, ever again.” Lily hissed. 

“Sorry, I just think that little squeal you do gives me more pleasure than passing one of Flitwick’s exams.” He gave her a particularly cocky smile. She slapped his face, not hard in anger, but just generally annoyed with the piss that spewed from his mouth. James chortled, taking the blow lightly. A gentle slap from Evans was quite common in their rare chats. 

“What do you want?” she asked, putting aside her undamaged yet unfinished essay. 

“Lily Evans," he said, dropping his voice to mimic the theatrical depictions of Merlin, "I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.” 

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

“Then go find Padfoot.” 

“He’s with Pettigrew, trying to score him a date with a Hufflepuff.” 

“And Moony?” 

“Wants to be alone, already studying for N.E.W.Ts. So that leaves you!” James replied cheerily. Lily stared at him reproachfully. 

“As enticing as that sounds, I have a Potions essay to do.” 

“C’mon Evans,” he pleaded. “Slughorn doesn’t care when you pass it in, you’re his top student. Just explore the castle with me!“ Lily raised an eyebrow. 

"You’re asking me, a prefect, to sneak out with you? Even when I can get you into hours of detention, possibly kicked off the team?” James leaned in closer, his lips right by her ear.

“But you wouldn’t do that, would you Evans? You have a soft spot for me and you know it. Besides, who’d kick off the Captain?” 

She rolled her eyes. It was true. Even if she gave him detention, he wouldn’t show up. Or he would, only to annoy her. And he got into so much trouble already, she didn’t have the heart to dock points. She sighed, staring at the fire. 

“Potter, it’s too late. We’ll get caught, and-" 

"Lily,” his voice softened to a whisper as he circled round, kneeling in front of her chair. He looked at her, serious yet hopeful expression on his face. Lily realized that he had never called her by her first name, never in that tender a tone before. She also became aware of the fact that she had never been this close to James Potter, never seen that behind the round glasses laid a stunning pair of hazel eyes. 

“Lily, I want to show you a secret. Something no one outside the Marauders knows about.” She listened intently. James pulled a bundle of cloth out from his schoolbag. Lily’s eyes widened. 

“Is that -" 

"Yes. It’s an Invisibility Cloak.” He handed it to her. She ran her hands over the fabric. 

“You little sod, so that’s how you’ve snuck out all these years,” she murmured. James grinned.

"And now, it’s your turn to sneak out with me.“ He took Lily’s hand, pulling her to her feet. Curious, she followed him out the portrait hole to the corridor. He draped the Cloak around them. It fit with about half an inch dragging on the floor. "Lumos,” James whispered. His wand illuminated their faces. He pulled a piece of old parchment out of his robes. "Tap it and say, ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good.“ 

Lily took her wand out from under her sleeve. "I-I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” She saw red ink lettering appearing on the front. 

“Potter… what is this?" 

"Remus and I made it, with help from Sirius. It’s an enchanted map of the school. Humonculous Charm.” She looked at him incredulously.

“You bloody git, what else have you been hiding from me?” 

James chuckled. "Couple other things, but keep reading.“

Lily squinted at the faded words.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs -” she glanced at James. "Are proud to present the Marauders Map.“ 

She looked further down the page, where there appeared to be handwriting.

****

**_"Mr. Moony offers his sincerest compliments to Miss Evans, as she is not only a singularly gifted witch, but an uncommonly kind young woman.”_ **

James’s eyebrows shot up. That curse was set for Snivellus and the other Slytherin scumballs. He didn’t think it would work on her. 

_**"Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Miss Evans has always shown him the utmost generosity.** _

_**"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that bratty Evans from first year became a mature, beautiful young lady, and that someone in particular hasn’t the bollocks to ask her out.“** _

Lily read, face turning pink. ” _ **Mr. Prongs**_ -“ James snatched the map out of her hands. 

"Let’s see… Filch’s on the third floor, Mrs Norris on the seventh -" 

"James! You didn-” 

“Ssh! Ssh! Peeves is coming round the corner!” He put a finger to her lips as the poltergeist floated by. 

_"Did I hear Potty just now with Miss Evans? Naughty, naughty, Potty, mustn’t get good Miss Evans in trouble now, can we?_ “ he cackled.

Lily pressed closer to James underneath the Cloak, heart pounding. She couldn’t do this. She was a _prefect_ , how could she be out of bounds at one o'clock in the morning with _James Potter_? 

How had he even talked her into this? If someone saw her… well, she couldn’t pass off being on patrol without Remus by her side. Thankfully, Peeves zoomed away, still giggling devilishly. 

She stepped back toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. "James… it’s too risky.” But he gently grabbed her hand. 

"Lily, trust me. I won’t let you get caught,“ he breathed, giving her that same serious yet hopeful expression, illuminated in the Lumos light. She nodded, not quite sure why she was trusting him. They started walking down the corridor, James still holding Lily’s hand. His eyes flitted to their joined hands and he quickly jerked away. 

"Sorry,” he muttered. 

“Not a problem.” 

“Want me to show you the kitchens?”

“You know where they are?" 

"Course. Pad and I are always nicking food.” He took her down through a secret passage to the level below the Entrance Hall. A large painting of a fruit bowl stood at the end of the hall.

“What you have to do is tickle the pear. ” 

“Tickle the-”

"Go on!“ 

Lily reached out and petted the pear in the painting. It giggled, turning into a green door handle. 

"Here, let me go first.” James said, grabbing hold of the handle. 

He entered the kitchen and stepped out of the Cloak. The house elves looked up at him in surprise. 

"It’s Mister Potter!“ One of them tittered. A few of them came over to greet James whilst the others returned to their work.

"Is there anything we can gets for you, James Potter?” A young one asked, blonde tufts sprouting from her ears. 

“No, I’m fine, Sandee.”

“Is young Mister Black with you, sir?” 

“No, but I’ve brought someone new. ” He gestured for Lily to step out. She shrugged off the cloak, waving to the house elves shyly. The blonde house elf giggled, bouncing on her toes. 

“You are Miss Lily Evans, aren’t you, Miss?” Lily nodded, smiling.

“Why yes, and you are?”

“Sandee, m'am. Can I gets you anything, Miss?” Lily looked at James.

“It’s not rude to- ?" 

"Of course not. The Hogwarts house elves pride themselves on their hospitality.” A few of them bowed at James’s statement. 

"I’ll take a small cup of tea, thank you.“ Two little elves next to Sandee dashed off. 

"And you, sir?”

“Just a coupla biscuits.” Sandee motioned for the two of them to sit down. 

“I knew you were Lily Evans, miss. When Mister Potter visits, he always tells us of your bright red hair and pretty eyes.” The little house-elf said bashfully.

“Oh really? What else does Mister Potter say?” Lily grinned as she saw redness creeping onto James’s cheeks. He muttered something and looked away. 

“He also goes on about how kind you are, Miss Evans. That you’ve never said a bad word or hurt anyone, miss. I can tell that he is right, too,” the young elf smiled. Lily blushed as her tea was handed to her.

“Well, I hope Mr. Potter knows he is more of a gentleman than I thought.”

She glanced at James out of the corner of her eye. His face seemed to brighten up for a moment before he shoved the rest of his biscuit into his mouth. 

“Ready to go, Evans?”

“So soon?" 

"I have a few more places to show you.” 

“You can’t be serious, Potter.” Lily sighed exasperatedly. 

“Night of adventure beckons, Miss Evans,” he said in a singsong voice. 

Lily gave her empty cup back to an elf. "Thank you, that was very generous.“ The elves beamed. 

"Visit again soon, Miss!” Sandee called to the retreating pair. 

“I will!” Lily promised as she and James stepped out into the corridor. 

“So, the elves are quite charming.”

"Yeah. Padfoot’s got a right grouchy bugger at home, but the Hogwarts ones are more likable.“ 

"Did your family ever -" 

"Nah. We could’ve, but my mum preferred to do housework herself. She also didn’t like the idea of elf labor.”

“These elves… they don’t work round the clock, do they?" 

"Moony asked them once. They rotate six hour shifts.”

“Ah, that's good to know." 

He led her through another secret passage. This one was darker and more narrow than the last.

Lily clung to the back of James’s robes as they slowly made their way through. Lightning streaked through the windows. 

“So… are you and that Ravenclaw girl still…" 

"Nah, it didn’t work out. Still friends, but uh… not talking much lately." 

"Sorry, I guess." 

"Don't be, she turned out to be a bit of a snob, that one.” Lily cracked a smile. She wasn’t jumping up and down at the fact that James Potter was single, but she couldn’t stop the grin emerging on her face. 

“What about you and Sniv- Severus?” 

Lily’s smirk vanished. She shrugged. 

“I don’t know. It’s been almost a year since we spoke. I just…" 

"You want to forgive him, but you don’t know how he’ll react?" 

"Exactly. Last week, Mary McKinnon said he was _sleeping_ outside the portrait, wanting to talk to me. He might be a little.. off.”

James stiffened slightly. "That’s… creepy.“ Lily nodded. 

"I have to forgive him before the end of term, though. Does he deserve this treatment from me?” 

"He called you that foul name,“ James growled. 

"Yes, but you’ve said plenty of foul things in anger without meaning them." 

"Never that. _Never._ " 

"I know. He’s been my friend longer than you have, James. If he has an apology, I should accept it.” 

James shrugged. "Guess so, if that's what you want.“ 

They kept wandering until they heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. He glanced at the map. 

"Slytherin prefects. In here.” He pointed to a door on the left. They stumbled into the room just as the Slytherins came round the corner. 

They heard them pass before looking about the room. It was remarkably bare, an abandoned classroom. The only object in the room was a tall mirror at the opposite end. Lily stepped out of the Cloak, walking towards it. 

“There’s some kind of writing inscribed on the - _what_?”

“What is it, Evans?” James stepped closer but Lily held up a hand stopping him.

“This isn’t a normal mirror.”

“What do you see?” She paused for a moment .

“I… I’ve passed my NEWTs. I’m a healer at St. Mungo’s. And Sev is standing next to me. We’ve reconciled. Another man is standing next to me, with his arm around my waist. I’m holding... a little girl with… blonde hair and brown eyes. I have a job, and a family.” 

James’s face fell a little. “Does this mirror show the future?” 

“I’m not sure. Here, you stand here.” She dragged him close to the mirror then stepped off to the side. She saw James look at himself and inhale sharply. 

“What’s there?”

“I… I’m standing with Professor Dumbledore. He’s just given me the Quidditch House Cup. And … Alastor Moody is standing next to me, shaking my hand. I must have been accepted for Auror training. The Marauders are behind me… and I have a woman by my side. Foxy chick with black hair.” He smirked at the image. Lily glanced downward.

“What kind of mirror is this?”

“I… I have no idea.” James tore himself away from the Mirror and walked over to Lily, picking up the Cloak. 

"We’d best get back.“ He murmured as he draped it over Lily and himself. They silently traipsed back toward Gryffindor Tower. They were on a staircase, when it suddenly veered to the left. 

Lily and James lost their balance, falling down a few steps. The Cloak slipped off, revealing both of them. James saw a figure with a lantern appear from the doorway, descending down the stairs. James scrambled, tossing the Cloak over Lily as he stood up. The figure approached him. 

"Rather late, is it not, Mr. Potter?” Albus Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. I apologize.“ James shuffled his feet, trying not to think about the invisible redhead a few steps behind him. 

"I’m more interested as to why you are out so late rather than your apology. What are you doing, Mr. Potter?" 

"Nothing, Professor. I… fancied a stroll. I couldn’t sleep." 

"Lies are more becoming of a Slytherin than a Gryffindor, Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore looked at him pointedly through his spectacles. 

“Y-yes sir. But I am telling the truth.” The old man chuckled. 

“Very well. You’ll still receive detention, you know. A sixth year cannot pretend that he doesn’t know the rules, especially when he’s been breaking them for years.” 

“Yes sir.”

“Unless… I’ve been told that there was another Gryffindor out of bounds. Not Mr. Black nor Lupin nor even Pettigrew. No… one of the young ladies. Would you know of this, James?” 

Dumbledore’s gaze drifted down the staircase. James fought hard not to glance behind him. 

“No, sir. I’ve seen no one.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Quite sure, sir.” James’s heart was beating erratically.

“Very well, off you go.” Dumbledore said as he descended, hand supported by the right bannister. When he was halfway down James called to him.

“Sir? Do I still have detention?”

"I’ll let it go this time, Mr. Potter. Your loyalty is admirable, a true testament to your House.“ He gave James a knowing wink and continued down the stairs. When he was out of sight, Lily peeked from under the Cloak. 

"You think he knew?”

"He’s Dumbledore, he knows everything.“ James stepped closer, pulling the Cloak over himself. 

"Why did you do that? You could have ratted me out and taken less of the blame.” James turned around, looking her straight in the eyes. 

“Because I told you that I wouldn’t let you get caught, Evans. And I’m a man of my word.” He grinned at her, and she smiled back. As they made their way to Gryffindor Tower, she couldn’t help but think that behind an ego larger than the Quidditch pitch, James Potter might have a streak of selflessness in him. They came to the portrait hole. 

“What earthly hour is this? James Potter, I’m tired of you waking me up at ungodly times. And you’ve dragged Miss Evans with you!” The Fat Lady exclaimed. 

"Ssh, shh I’m sorry. Dragon tooth.“ James said quietly. The portrait huffed and swung open. They darted inside. Lily picked up her scrolled essay and looked at the clock. Half past four. 

"Merlin's beard, Potter, it’s nearly morning.” 

"But tomorrow is Sunday, so let’s be thankful for that.“ They walked over to the staircase separating the two dormitories. 

"T-Thank you Potter… I … actually enjoyed that.” 

"Anytime Evans. In fact, if you ever wanted to do this again… I could show you..... the dungeons.“ James raised his eyebrows encouragingly. Lily laughed.

"I’d prefer not in the wee hours of the morning. A trip around Hogsmeade would be much more enjoyable." 

"T-That’s good, too. We should do that s-sometime.” James stuttered. Lily looked at him. "Perhaps…“ she mused. 

"Er… good night Eva- Lily.” He half-held out his arms awkwardly, and to his astonishment, Lily stepped into them, pressing her hands to his back. She stayed for a moment in his embrace,surprising herself by how much she enjoyed it. She drew back slightly to look at him. Those brilliant hazel eyes were gazing deeply at her. That scruffy black mop which she had always found irritating seemed more adorable than ever.

James was trying with great difficulty not to get lost in her brilliant green eyes, and restrained himself from reaching upwards to tousle her gorgeous red tresses. 

"Good night Pott. … James.“ And without thought, Lily quickly kissed James on the cheek and departed to her dormitory. James stayed frozen for a moment, fingertips touching a burning cheek, before stumbling up to his dormitory. 

Both of them never forgot that night. Although their roommates would inquire about their activities, they kept the secret of the Mirror to themselves and from themselves.

For they had both lied to each other of what they saw in that mirror. 

It was only many years later that they knew they had seen the same thing: Both of them, years out of school.

Standing together, holding a little baby boy, with startling green eyes and a tuft of jet-black hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece that I decided to revamp. Jily fans are free to hit me up @chants-de-lune on tumblr or @chants_de_lune on twitter. Hope you enjoyed reading <3


End file.
